The present invention relates to a gating hybrid photomultiplier tube used for the detection of weak signals, electrons or ions. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a gating large area hybrid photomultiplier tube for detection of reflected signals from target weak light signals, more particularly, in laser underwater systems, airborne systems, astronomic systems, geophysics remote sensing systems, distance measurement and imaging systems.
Conventional photodetectors include at least one photocathode to emit photoelectrons in correspondence with incident light, a semiconductor device having an electron incident surface for receiving the photoelectrons from the photocathode, the electron incident surface being arranged so as to face the photocathode, and a confining mechanism or focusing electrodes arranged between the photocathode and the electron incident surface to confine orbits of the photoelectrons from the photocathode. Typical photodetectors known in the art can be damaged by positive ions, tube electrodes may be short circuited, and/or have operational instability.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a large area hybrid photomultiplier tube without the limitations inherent in present methods.